Fall On Your Knees
by Philosophy897
Summary: J/K fic. They have a child but problems arise in paradise. Please R/R. Chap 6 is sorta messed up, sorry.
1. Start

"Fall on your knees."  
  
"Fall on your knees and pray for her, please," said a 37 year old woman before quickly turning and stepping down off the platform, off the stage, away from the spotlight.  
  
***  
  
4 Years Earlier, Manning Manor  
  
"A baby?" asked an immensely shocked Lily.  
  
"Yes, a baby," replied a 32 year old Jessie, confidently and cheerfully.  
  
"Wait, is that even possible," asked a confused Rick.  
  
"Yes oh dearest father in law," said the 33 year old Katie.  
  
"Oh....wow....me...a grandpa," let out Rick, a slightly tired sound in his voice.  
  
"Don't sound to excited now Daddy, wouldn't want you to have a heart attack," said Jessie, pretending to be hurt. Katie squeezed her hand slighly, giving her a kiss on the hand, she loved it when Jessie pretended to be hurt, it was soo....for lack of a better word, adorable.  
  
"Yea Dad," said Grace, annoyed that he wasn't giving a hundred and ten percent of his support.  
  
The entire family, including Jake, Tiffany, Karen, Henry, Sam, Judy, Maddie, Zoe, Grace, Eli, Rick, and Lily were gathered, for once, in Lily and Rick's living room. It would be Easter in a couple days, and, as had become tradition the gang was gathered for celebrations. That's why Katie and Jessie had decided to announce their decision to have a child now. The announcement was definately a suprise, to say the least. Not that some people didn't expect it. Jessie and Katie had dropped small hints to certain people. Namely Grace and Tiffany.  
  
Jake and Tiffany's marriage had gone smoothly and Tiff still had her old blonde hair while Jake had a few silver hairs. Maddie had grown up, she had long, waist-length wavy blonde hair and looked like an angel at the age of 18. Lily's face was creased slightly with wrinkles that she hid well and Rick too had some grey hairs. Grace and Eli were married now and each had grown. Eli no longer had spiked hair, he gelled it down and dressed as a man his age would and Grace had let her hair grow to her shoulders, she'd grown taller as well and they made a very handsome couple.  
  
Their parents had been suprisingly supportive of this unusual relationship, since they'd dealt with Katie and Jessie's as well. Lily had come to pride herself on her and her husbands ability to deal with things like this. After her mother had passed away she'd gone through some serious soul- searching and she'd only come out all the better. Karen and Henry had married too. The ceremony was beautiful, they'd had it at the beach and now the couple was coming close to there 10th anniversary. Each looked pretty much the same. Sam and Judy too had tied the knot, about 5 years back and not much had changed in them either. Now Judy grinned and walked over sitting beside Jessie on the couch and patting her on the back.  
  
"Well, congratulations," said Judy.  
  
"Yea....wow, a baby...this is sooo great, I can't wait, I'm going to start planning a shower immediately," said a gorgeous tall, tan, skinny woman who had dark brown hair reaching down a little past her shoulders, aka Zoe.  
  
"Whoa now, slow down it's not like the baby is coming tomorrow," said Katie, though she too was grinning.  
  
"Girls can I ask a question," asked Karen.  
  
"Of course mom," replied Jessie.  
  
"Now...umm...I don't know how to put this...which of you will be having the baby," asked Karen, trying to say it casually. This caused each of the girls to laugh, and Jessie to turn a bright shade of red.  
  
"Jessie will be, I'm not very tolerant of pain," said Katie through laughs.  
  
"Wow, I'm so happy for you honey," said Karen.  
  
"Jess this going to be great," said Maddie grinning as she plopped down beside Katie.  
  
"I hope so," said Jessie, beaming brightly.  
  
"I know so," said Katie as she raised Jessie's hand to her lips, kissing it lightly.  
  
"Awww," came from Grace, Zoe, Maddie, Lily, Karen, and Tiffany.  
  
***  
  
Beach House, a month later  
  
"So what's for dinner gorgeous," asked Katie as she sat down on one of the stools that sat in front of the counter of she and her wifes beach house.  
  
Katie was one of the top public relations agents in New York and Jessie worked as a teacher/chef at the French Culinary Institute of America. They had a condo back in New York but when they could get time off they always flew down to their beach house in North Carolina. The house was set right next to the beach and the long strip of perfect sandy beach that stretched out in front of the house was private, it belonged to the owners of the house. Needless to say the house hadn't come cheap. Nor had it been easy to find. Once they'd bought it Jessie came down for a week and decorated it quickly and beautifully.  
  
The living room was like the inside of a log cabin and connected to the kitchen that was done in modern decor. Steel, mahogany, and deep black were the colors of the kitchen and it blended with the more wooden tones of the living room. The master bedroom was light blue with large windows that led out to a balcony and the guest bedroom was a mix of green, white, and light beige. The large attic was a workspace for the Jessie when she needed to get something done on vacation. And the huge basement was a personal studio for Katie, she still painted and occasionally sold her work though it was more for her enjoyment than a career.  
  
Everything was very calming, an ideal beach house.  
  
"Umm...let's see...pasta and meatballs," said Jessie proudly.  
  
"Good, I'm really hungry," Katie said, rubbing her tummy.  
  
"It's almost done," replied Jess as she leaned over the counter and kissed Katie softly. After the kiss ended Jessie washed her hands and then dried them before walking over to the oven, she lifted the lid off a large metal bowl then slid it off the burner and turned off the stove. She pulled two bowls down out of the cabinet and put some pasta in them then added sauce. Smiling she set it down on the large, polished wooden table then sat down.  
  
"Done," she told Katie.  
  
"Great," said Katie as she took her seat on the other side of Jessie.  
  
"I thought maybe you'd run away when I didn't see you all afternoon," commented Jessie, grinning.  
  
"Oh I was down in my studio," said Katie, twirling pasta around her fork then lifting it to her mouth and slurping the rest of the noodle hanging out of her mouth in.  
  
"I can't believe you still do that," said Jessie playfully.  
  
"You're just jealous cause you can't do it," replied Katie.  
  
"I can too," exclaimed Jessie as she twirled pasta around her fork then raised it to her mouth, she did what Katie had, just a little messier. Katie laughed as soon as she saw all the sauce covering Jessie's face. Jess grinned and playfully hit her girl.  
  
"See, I can do it," stated Jessie proudly.  
  
"You've got some sauce right," Katie leaned over kissing away the sauce, "there."  
  
"Mmm, thank you for getting that for me," said Jessie as she leaned in, kissing Katie again.  
  
"Anytime," said Katie before moving back to her sit and beginning to eat again.  
  
***  
  
Nightime, Bedroom  
  
Jessie shivered as the salty ocean wind blew in through the open doors that led out to the balcony. The white curtains blew gently in the breeze. Katie was lying in the bed, her deep green eyes locked into Jessie's intelligent baby blues. Sliding her arms around her girlfriend, Katie sat up beside the already sitting Jessie.  
  
Her eyes shone with pure love and slight shocks of concern.  
  
"Are you cold," asked Katie in a soft whisper.  
  
"No, of course not," said Jessie, grinning as she leaned over kissing Katie softly as she shivered again.  
  
"Yea right," breathed out Katie as she pulled the blankets up around the two of them.  
  
"Thank you," said Jessie softly.  
  
Pale moonlight shone almost blue on Jessie's angelic face in the dark room. Katie smiled and leaned over pressing her lips to her girlfriends in a soft, sweet, simple kiss. Their arms tangeled around each other as they slide down into the bed to get more comfortable. Laying there, looking into each others eyes, the two girls snuggled up into each other before sleeping.  
  
***  
  
2 Days Later, Beach  
  
"Could you rub me down," asked Jessie, innocently as she held up some sun block and turned so she was laying on her stomach in the cool afternoon shade.  
  
"Anytime," replied Katie with a grin as she took the sun block and moved beside her wife, pushing her hair out of the way and beginning to slowly rub the sun block all over her back.  
  
"I love it out here," commented Jessie absent-mindedly.  
  
"Yea, it's always so calm and all," agreed Katie as she looked out at the waves.  
  
"Ya know what Katie?"  
  
"What Jessie?"  
  
"I wove you," said Jessie, turning her head so she could look at Katie, she held out the word wove.  
  
Katie laughed out, "well I wove you to gorgeous," she then leaned over and kissed Jessie.  
  
"So how much longer does our vacation last?"  
  
"Umm...we have a flight back to the city at 4:30 tomorrow evening," said Katie as she checked her Palm Pilot Series 99.  
  
Jessie moaned, "nooo."  
  
"Yessss," said Katie, grinning. She knew Jessie loved to just be able to relax and her job was often times stressful, but Katie also knew Jess loved her job more than anything....except her of course.  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"N O," said Jessie playing along.  
  
"Y E S," said Katie through a grin.  
  
"N O spells NO."  
  
"Y E S spells YES."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"No," said Katie without thinking, "I mean yes," she quickly corrected, playfully punching Jessie's arm.  
  
"See we agree, no," said Jessie, grinning at her handiwork.  
  
"Oohh, you're a trickly little person," said Katie, glaring down at Jessie.  
  
"Little?" said Jessie, standing up so that she was taller than the sitting Katie.  
  
"Yea, little," said Katie as she stood making her taller again, "whatcha gunna do about it?"  
  
"Well I'm going to have to...," Jessie jumped on Katie, knocking her down to the ground and she started tickling her, "do this," she finnished devilishly.  
  
"Ahhh!" screamed Katie as she got out from under her wifes tickling hands and ran down to the water, wading in till the water came up to her waist.  
  
"You're asking for it," said Jess as she followed her girl into the water.  
  
"Oh really," said Katie grinning, they both knew she had a tremendous advantage over Jessie in the water.  
  
"Yes really," said Jessie, grinning mischeviously as she splashed water at Katie, causing her to close her eyes, then she jumped on her again.  
  
***  
  
The Next Day, 4:15  
  
"God, I hate airports!" said Jessie angrily.  
  
"Chill honey, it's not like we are in any rush," said Katie soothingly.  
  
"No rush? We have to get on our plane in 15 minutes or we're stuck here till the next flight at 6:00 and we don't even know where we are!"  
  
Katie nodded her agreement to Jessie's point, "true, but all we have to do is calm down and ask someone where," Katie held up their tickets to check, "dock 89 is."  
  
"Do you see anyone to ask!" shrieked Jessie.  
  
"Yea, there is a guy right over there with an airport uniform," said Katie as she walked over.  
  
After talking to the guy for a minute she returned to Jessie's side. The airport was bustling. Large holographic signs for the various stores that were along the sides of all the hallways flickered, trying to attract attention. Sighing Jessie closed her eyes, counting backwards from ten and taking deep breaths. She hated being in such crowded places. Katie stood by her side, waiting till the younger woman reopened her eyes before she began talking again.  
  
"Jess honey, he said it's only a little ways down this hall," said Katie softly.  
  
"Thanks Katie," said Jessie, giving her girlfriend a kiss of apreciation.  
  
"Let's go, I'm ready to be out of here and back home," said Katie, smiling.  
  
***  
  
DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN ANYONE, IF YOU WANT TO MAKE A REFERENCE OR POST MY STORY ELSEWHERE PLEASE LET ME KNOW  
  
A/N - The disclaimer is down here because I didn't want it at the top.  
  
Spoilers - None seeing as how the show is over.  
  
Rating For This Chapter (RFTC) - PG - 13 


	2. Baby Names and Cherubs

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Once and Again.  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Rating: Pg-13 to R  
  
***  
  
A Week Later, Sammler-Singer Condo  
  
"Any ideas?" asked Jessie holding up a baby name book.  
  
Katie thought for a moment before speaking, "Natalie, I love the name Natalie."  
  
Jessie smiled and leaned over taking the glass of wine from Katies hand. The two were sitting comfortably on a light khaki colored, plush, leather couch. Katie watched her without protesting though she'd thought up a few one line zingers that would get her her wine back quickly. Jessie had on a suede brown skirt that came to her knees, a white quater sleeve shirt and her hair was up in a bun with two pieces framing her face. Smiling she sipped at Katie's burgundy and watched her wife with focused blue eyes. Katie had on some dark jeans and a light green shirt with dark green sleeves. Then Jessie went back and consulted her book.  
  
"To be born," said Jessie, reading from the book.  
  
"Huh?" asked Katie wondering if she had lost herself watching Jessie and had missed a conversation or if that last comment was as radical as it seemed.  
  
Jessie smiled and turned looking up at Katie, "that's what Natalie means."  
  
"Well I can think of no name better suiting a child who was born," said Katie honestly.  
  
Jessie laughed, "do you mind if I pick the other name?"  
  
"Of course not, but please tell me what it is so I don't find out the day our child is born that you named her Natalie Gaylord or something like that," said Katie waving her hands in the air to emphasize her point.  
  
Then Jessie smiled watching her and handed her the wine so she could flip back through the book. Watching her Katie realized she was looking for something. When Jessie leaned over to her, holding the book in front of her for Katie to see what she was pointing at Katie promptly did.  
  
"Protector of mankind, Alexis," said Katie in a soft voice, it sounded almost like a whisper.  
  
"Beside Katie," said Jessie, drawing attention from Katie, "I would never name our child Gaylord."  
  
Katie grinned and laid back on the couch with the book in one hand, wine in the other. As she laid back her shirt moved up slightly, revealing a small amount of her abdomen. Jessie smiled and slide up against Katie, her head coming to rest on her wifes stomach. Then Katie lowered the book so both she and Jessie could see and opened it.  
  
The baby book was light blue on the front and light pink on the back. Small decorations of cherubs adorned the corners of both the pages and the covers. The cherubs were soft-faced, gentle, winged looking childrenlike angels and they caught Katie's eye. Seeing the curly hair ontop of one of the cherubs smiling faces Katie couldn't help but wondered at what she and Jessie's child would look like. Would it have her or Jessie's eyes? Her or Jessie's personality? Either way, Katie concluded her thoughts, I'll still love it.  
  
Smiling Katie felt Jessie's hand take the wine from her and place it on the low-down glass coffee table that sat in front of their couch. Jessie dipped a finger in the wine and brought it to her lips sucking off the last of the wine as a somewhat excited Katie watched. Then Jessie turned her full attention back to the book. Katie flipped through a few more pages till she came to the one she was looking for then cleared her throat before beginning to speak.  
  
"Wealthy," said Katie as she read out what Jessie name meant.  
  
Smiling smugly Jessie responded cheekily, "nothing but the truth."  
  
"I think I'm going to have to alter this description a little...," said Katie pulling a pen off the coffee table.  
  
She began writing something then paused to think. Smiling she went back to work. Jessie watched her, obviously intrigued, wondering whether Katie was writing something good or bad. She figured it would be good seeing as Katie never comitted anything she didn't mean to paper. Sliding up a little, Jessie tried to peek over Katie's shoulder at the book as her curiousity got the best of her. Katie swatted her arm playfully.  
  
"Now, now, Mrs. Sammler, you can't look till I've finnished," scolded Katie playfully, moving so that she was covering the book better and she continued writing for another minute or so before turning and handing it to Jessie. Katie watched Jessie tentatively as the younger woman read the book.  
  
"Jessie-  
  
Angelic, perfect, amazing, center of the universe, gorgeous, enchanting, mezmerizing, gentle, soft...  
  
I love you Jessica Elizabeth Sammler, with every fiber of my being, and obviously every word even closely related to you in the known English language."  
  
Jessie smiled broadly as she turned and looked up at Katie. Leaning in Jessie's intelligent blue eyes fluttered closed as she pressed her lips against Katie's in a soft, loving kiss. Wrapping her arms around her wife Katie kissed back, opening her mouth slightly she let her tongue explore Jessie's mouth. Her fingers started rubbing small circles on Jessie's lower back.  
  
"I love you too Kat, I love you too..."  
  
Katie fidgetted before grinning which caused Jessie to look at her curiously, "now you have to write one," said Katie proudly as she handed the book to Jessie. Jess laughed, shaking her head slightly as she flipped the book quickly to Katie's name.  
  
"I think you've read this before," accused Katie suspiciously.  
  
"Maybe once or twice," replied Jessie smiling wryly.  
  
"Once or twice, huh?" asked Katie smiling.  
  
"Yea once or twice," ended Jessie before looking at the book and beginning to read.  
  
"Hmm....interesting," said Jessie thoughfully.  
  
"Oh yea...what's it say?" asked Katie trying unsucessfully to sound nonchalant.  
  
"Well I'm definately going to have to change this," muttered Jessie without looking up.  
  
"Ugh! What is it?" whined Katie desperate to know, even though it must be bad if Jessie wanted to change it, right?  
  
"Oh not much, just says  
  
Katie-  
  
pure; virginal." said Jessie.  
  
Katie swatted Jessie on the arm for a second time tonight and gave her a good ol' 10 second long fake glare, "and why exactly do we have to change that?"  
  
"Because, that is sooooooo not you," said Jessie grinning.  
  
"Oh you are sooooooo gunna get it," half mocking Jessie as she pulled a pillow out from underneath Jessie's head and hit the other girl with it.  
  
Laughing, Jessie hopped up off of the couch and looked around trying to find another pillow nearby. Unable to do so she picked up the blanket and looked at her wife. Katie was standing on the couch now, the book lay open to Katie's name on the coffee table. She had a pillow in hand and was definately ready to fight. Tilting her head slightly as she looked at Jessie curiously.  
  
"What're you going to do with a blanket?" she asked, emphasizing the word blanket.  
  
"This," said Jessie as she threw the blanket up and stole a suprised Katie's pillow.  
  
***  
  
Later that night, Bedroom  
  
"So then Natalie Alexis Sammler-Singer," said Katie slowly.  
  
"Yep, looks like it," replied Jessie as she snuggled up even more against her tired wife.  
  
"I love it," finnished Katie before sliding down and turning so she was facing Jessie, "almost as much as I love you."  
  
Smiling the two closed the gap between their lips then settled into each others warm embraces for the night.  
  
***  
  
Next Day, Early Morning  
  
Katie wandered into the living room on her way to the kitchen. She had a tendency to get up extra early and go for a jog or make breakfast for she and Jessie. Walking into the kitchen she pulled out some milk and drank as she walked into the livingroom to check out the early morning news. Sitting down on the couch she flipped through a few channels with the remote till she settled on the news. Sipping her milk she looked down at the table for a coaster to place it on, that's when she saw it. Smiling, Katie picked up the light blue, light pink, baby name book and began reading the inscription by her name aloud.  
  
"Katie-  
  
pure; virginal  
  
Part of thats true ya know. The pure part. Because you're so pure and perfect, well minus the highly-amusing, very quirky humor you have. Anyway I just wanted you to always be able to look in this book and see a tiny, itsy bitsy, miroscopic piece of the way I feel about you. I love you to the moon and back and that's the only way I know how to say the way I feel, though often times I don't think that's enough. You're my world, my sunshine, my sky, my earth, my everything. I love you always and forever Katie.  
  
Love,  
  
Jess."  
  
*** 


	3. Hello Baby

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Once & Again.  
  
Spoilers: None seeing as this is set in the future...  
  
Feedback: philosophy897@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG - 13 to R  
  
A/N: Please R/R. Short I know but I was going for short and bittersweet.  
  
***  
  
Sammler-Singer Condo, 9 1/2 Months Later  
  
"Katie," said Jessie, a tone of urgency in her voice.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I need to go."  
  
"Honey the bathroom is down the hall where it's always been," replied Katie, clueless, still reading her book intently.  
  
"NO! Katie I NEED TO GO!" said Jessie as she groaned in pain, another contraction.  
  
"Oh..OH! You need to go! As in the hospital," said Katie, immediately dropping the book she'd been reading as her eyes bugged out.  
  
Jessie nodded, "uhh...yea...help!"  
  
Katie hopped up and ran over to Jessie. She tripped on the way causing Jessie to laugh, then groan and shoot Katie a pitiful look.  
  
"Don't make me laugh!"  
  
"Well I didn't exactly mean to," said Katie, waving her hands in the air to emphasize her point.  
  
"I don't care just help me!"  
  
***  
  
Hospital, 10 Hours Later  
  
The hospital smelled of medicine and salty tears. All white and shiny silver. Katie looked around the waiting room. What was taking this long, she wondered. She was fidgetting about restlessly, it was 2:33a.m. When her mossy green eyes looked up again she saw a doctor walking down the hallway towards her. Did his face spell out some secret message she needed a decoder ring to read? Katie nervously played with her hands in her lap.  
  
Somethings wrong, her mind screamed.  
  
Something wrong!  
  
"Mrs. Singer," asked a disturbingly calm, dry, voice snapping Katie out of her trance.  
  
"Yea..I mean yes, that's me," said Katie, sinking in her chair.  
  
"Congratulation on your new baby girl," said the doctor, but an edge in his voice betrayed his next piece of news.  
  
"Thank you so much," said Katie as she jumped up and hugged the doctor.  
  
"So when can I see Jessie," she continued.  
  
"That's why I'm here, Mrs. Singer, Mrs. Sammler is in critcal condition," says the doctor, his voice suddenly seems cold and metallic.  
  
Katie looked at him for a moment that seemed to stretch out into hours, into a enternity. Then she hit her knees. She put her hands together and raised them level with her face. It's been so long since I've prayed, she thought.  
  
Dear God I know it's been awhile since we've talked but I guess I just didn't think about it, about you. I know you probably want your angel back now but please don't take Jessie just yet. Please don't. I don't know if I can make it without her. She's my lifeline, my whole world. Take me instead. The world needs more angels, like Jessie, it doesn't need me. So please, take me instead of her. I'll do anything...just please...don't take Jessie.  
  
***  
  
1 Hour Later  
  
"Mrs. Singer?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Mrs. Sammler has stablized and your daughter has been taken to the nursery"  
  
"Can I see her?"  
  
"Yes but she's still unconcious so don't expect to much."  
  
"Ok thank you doctor."  
  
"Oh and Mrs. Singer.."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Your parents and her parents have been notified, we also need a name..."  
  
"A name?"  
  
"For the child."  
  
"Oh...I need to talk to Jessie first..."  
  
"Ok ma'am but as soon as possible we need that name."  
  
"Ok doctor, now can I see my wife?"  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Singer one more thing."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"If you want to say your goodbyes now is the time."  
  
***  
  
Jessie's Hospital Room  
  
"Hey Jess....it's me," said Katie weakly as she took Jessie's hand in hers.  
  
"Look, I know you can't hear me or anything but..." Katie couldn't help it, her voice caught in her throat forming a lump, she swallowed it down trying to fight back the tears that were stinging her eyes, "but the doctors said if I needed to say my goodbyes I should say them now...I'm not going to say goodbye just yet because I know you'll fight this, you have too....you have to come back to me....if you can't then when you see God can you ask him to bring a friend along?"  
  
Katie couldn't do this anymore, her tears fell down her cheeks silently as she started up again moments later, "I kno wyou wouldn't want me to say that...you'd say, "be strong for our new girl," but I can't Jess, I can't do it without you...I just...," Katie's voice was interupted by a long continuous beep.  
  
Her eyes widened as several doctors rushed in, one of them grabbing onto her and pulling her out to the hallway. She fought against the strong arms that pushed her backwards. She couldn't make out who it was because her vision was blurred by tears. Then she heard the sound go and she realized something else had too. The world wasn't so bright anymore, and that wasn't because of her tears.  
  
"Goodbye....," whispered Katie silently as she hugged herself and buried her head into her arms.  
  
"Mrs. Singer I know this might not be the best time but do you have a name picked out yet?"  
  
"Yes...Jessica Alexis..."  
  
Then Katie disapeared back into her own world.  
  
*** 


	4. Change of Pace

Dislcaimer: I don't own any of the characters on Once & Again  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Rating: PG - 13  
  
Feedback: Please send me feedback at philosophy897@aol.com  
  
A/N: I just heard this song today and thought it would be a good touch to add it. The song is, Don't Take The Girl, by Tim McGraw.  
  
Johnny's daddy was taking him fishin'  
  
When he was eight years old  
  
A little girl came through the front gate holdin' a fishing pole  
  
His dad looked down and smiled, said we can't leave her behind  
  
Son I know you don't want her to go but someday you'll change your mind  
  
And Johnny said  
  
"Take Jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Thompson, take my best friend Bo  
  
Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go  
  
Take any boy in the world  
  
Daddy please don't take the girl  
  
Same old boy  
  
Same sweet girl  
  
Ten years down the road  
  
He held her tight and kissed her lips  
  
In front of the picture show  
  
Stranger came and pulled a gun  
  
Grabbed her by the arm said  
  
"If you do what I tell you to, there won't be any harm"  
  
And Johnny said  
  
"Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards  
  
Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me  
  
Here's the key to my car  
  
Mister give it a whirl  
  
But please don't take the girl  
  
Same old boy  
  
Same sweet girl  
  
Five years down the road  
  
There's going to be a little one and she says it's time to go  
  
Doctor says the baby's fine but you'll have to leave  
  
'Cause his momma's fading fast and Johnny hit his knees and there he prayed  
  
Take the very breath you gave me  
  
Take the heart from my chest  
  
I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me  
  
Make this my last request  
  
Take me out of this world God, please don't take the girl  
  
Johnny's daddy  
  
Was taking him fishin'  
  
When he was eight years old  
  
  
  
***  
  
Week Later, Cemetary  
  
Hillcrest Cemetary had an odd feeling of depression shrouding it. Katie walked up to the polished wooden coffin, her eyes immediately watering as she looked down at her late wife. Jessie's face was pale and cold as Katie touched her cheek softly. She looked down at Jessie a moment before turning and running out of the cemetary. She couldn't take it. Lily had been taking care of the baby for the past couple days and she was taking care of it then too. The baby cried as Katie left. Lily quickly hushed it.  
  
Then Grace walked over to her step-sisters grave. She tried hard to swallow down the lump that was forming in her throat but she couldn't. She laid the rose she held in her hand down on the coffin and gently brushed a stray strand of hair from Jessie's face. She whispered something to Jess quietly, "I don't think I told you this enough but, I love you, I always have, and I'm going to miss you more than you'll ever know Jess." Then her tears gently tumbled down her face. She slowly made her way back to her seat, then Eli went up.  
  
Eli gritted his teeth as he looked down at his baby sister. His little sister... I was supposed to die before her, he thought. He pulled a very creased letter out from his pocker and lay it down beside Grace's rose and he touched Jessie's cheek once. It was so cold and pale he thought. Then he turned away, tears stinging his eyes as he sat back down and watched Rick go up to the coffin.  
  
Rick fell to his knees in front of the coffin and leaned over whispering softly to Jessie's emotionless face, "Jess, honey, please come back....you can't go...I need you...we all need you...," then he broke down in tears and buried his face in his hands. Lily came up beside him, the baby in her hands as she looked down at Jessie. She silently said to Jessie, "I miss you Jess...I miss you real bad...and I know Katie misses you more than anyone....please tell God to take it easy on her...this is going to be hard on all of us...especially her." Then she took Rick's hand and the two walked back to their seats.  
  
Karen's turn was up. Her knees felt like jello as she made her way up to the polished wooden coffin. Her baby was in there. Dead. Lifeless. Gone... Her little angel. Tears blurred her vision and dribbled down her throat as she slowly ran a fingertip along the side of the coffin. Then she leaned over and gently kissed Jessie's forehead before placing a picture of the two of them ontop of the coffin. It was of them in the kitchen. Jessie had been smiling that perfect little smile of hers and Karen had been grinning. Katie had taken the picture. Slowly she made it back to her seat.  
  
Then Zoe walked up. She and Jessie had become really good friends over the years. They'd whispered secrets to each other in the night. She's always looked up to Jessie. Like a mentor, like a big sister. Tears crept slowly down her face, streaking lines in her face. She whispered to Jessie, "this is the last time I'll see you for awhile, I'm going to miss you...so much Jess...I didn't say this to you but you were always like my big sister, I'm going to miss you Jess...bye," finnished Zoe as her voice caught in her throat.  
  
***  
  
Month Later, Singer Condo  
  
Katie looked at the blank wall in front of her. Silent tears trembled down her cheek betraying her calm face. Then her eyes looked up at the door as Lily walked in. Katie managed a fake, half-smile. Lily returned with another false smile. Katie's eyes then flickered down to the floor in front of her.  
  
"Katie, honey, we were wondering," started Lily, unsure of how to continue.  
  
"Yes," encouraged Katie.  
  
"Do you think you'll be able to take care of the child," said Lily quickly.  
  
Katie swallowed down the lump forming in her throat as she tried to think about it logically, then she broke down in tears, "no...," she whispered out, defeated.  
  
"Honey, we'll take her and you can come pick her up when you're ready...ok?"  
  
"Yes," said Katie softly, then Lily headed for the door, "and Lily."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thank you," finnished Katie.  
  
***  
  
Two Years Later, Singer Condo  
  
Katie woke with a start. She looked over at the digital clock that rested comfortably on her bedside table. 2:33a.m. exactly. She always woke up then. But she'd been able to get to sleep again after a month or two of it happening. She'd been dreaming again. In her dream Jessie was standing there watching her but then Jessie had turned into a little child walking around. That's when Katie had woken up.  
  
Sighing she got up, out of her bed and walked into the kitchen. She got down a glass and filled it with water then she took out a bottle of pills. She swallowed a few of the anti-depressants. They made her numb, well not her body, but her feelings. She needed that every now and then.  
  
Knowning she wouldn't be able to get any more sleep Katie pulled on some sweat pants and a grey t-shirt then she left the building and jogged around. But as always her jog took her to the Hillcrest Cemetary. She hadn't gone in since the ceremony. But tonight she did. She walked in slowly, tentatively, as though something might pop out around any corner.  
  
It was dark outside but the sun would rise in a few hours. Then she saw it. The tombstone that had burned itself into her memory. It was a tall one with angels decorating it and a few cherubs. Those cherubs reminded Katie of the one on the cover of a certain book that lay underneath her pillow every night. She hadn't been able to throw it away, or to pack it in some corner like she had with all the rest of Jessie's stuff. Katie's fingers traced over the inscription on the tombstone.  
  
~  
  
To an angel, a loving wife, a perfect daughter, an amazing sister, and a remarkable person. You'll be missed forever and always Jessie.  
  
~  
  
Tears trickled down her face as she knelt beside Jessie's grave. This place had haunted even her best dreams. Katie's eyes slowly swept across the patch of bright green grass in front of the tombstone. There were fresh flower resting against the tombstone. She'd managed to keep her job, and she was one of the highests paid women in the country now. She paid a gardener to take fresh flowers to Jessie's grave every other day.  
  
***  
  
Hours Later  
  
Katie slowly rose and looked one last time at Jessie's grave. The sun rose and left a small mist covering the graveyard. As the mist sunk to only veiling the ground in a light grey cloud Katie turned and walked out of the cemetary.  
  
***  
  
Another Two Years Later, Manning Manor  
  
Knock! Knock!  
  
Lily tiptoed around the baby toys on the floor and opened the door to reveal Katie. Katie hadn't talked to Lily or Rick that often though she and Grace had become good friends and she still occasionally had dinner with Karen and Henry. Lily had been waiting for this day, but she was still suprised. It took her a moment to find the words.  
  
"Uh...Katie come on in, I was just about to feed the kids," said Lily, the kids being her son and Katie's daughter.  
  
"Thanks Lily," said Katie as she stepped into the house.  
  
"So what brings you to town," asked Lily as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"My daughter," said Katie confidently.  
  
Lily nodded smiling, "you sure you're ready though Katie?"  
  
"I've been ready for two years now Lily, I've just been a little scared."  
  
"Do you want to see her, she's been walking for awhile now."  
  
"Yes please," said Katie.  
  
"Ok then, Jessie, honey! Could you come in here a minute," called out Lily.  
  
Katie winced slightly at hearing Jessie. Then the girl walked into the kitchen. Katie's breath caught in her throat and her heart stopped. The girl looked just like Jessie had. Blonde hair that curled slight and big deep blue eyes. Katie looked at her a moment before walking over to her and kneeling in front of her.  
  
"Hey there," she said in a soft voice.  
  
"Hello ma'am," said the girl in a child's voice.  
  
Katie smiled. 


	5. The Gate to Memory Lane

Dislcaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Once & Again.  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Rating: PG - 13  
  
Feedback: Philosophy897@aol.com  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed or gave me feedback, it really helps to know I'm not just wasting my time. I won't be around for about two weeks so this will be the last chapter for a little while. If your going to put down my story before it's even finnished don't write a review or send me feedback, it's a waste of time for you and me.  
  
***  
  
Manning Manor, 2 Months Later  
  
Katie knocked on the door. It was pretty cold outside, it was late October after all. She shivered and pulled her black coat tighter around her body for warmth as she knocked again. Finally the door opened and heat poured out of Manning Manor. Katie looked up at Lily and smiled waving. Lily smiled and quickly moved out of the doorway inviting Katie in.  
  
"Come on in Katie before you catch a cold," said Lily in a motherly tone.  
  
"Thanks Lily," said Katie quickly stepping inside.  
  
Once inside she took off her grey scarf and unbutton the thick, black, wool jacket, after hanging up the coat and scarf she turned and looked at Lily with her now bright green eyes. Lily smiled and closed the door so as to keep the cold out and looked Katie a minute before leaning over and hugging her. Katie had been coming over for the past couple of months and now she and Jessie Alexis were almost as close as she'd been with Jessie. Jessie Alexis ran into the room smiling and giggling as she ran over and hugged Katie's legs. Katie smiled and picked Alexis up. Lily smiled watching the two.  
  
"So Katie you want some dinner, we just had some," asked Lily.  
  
"Ummm yea sure," replied Katie before leaning over and whispering into Alexis' ear, "do you like Lily's cooking?"  
  
Alexis grinned and shook her head quickly. Lily raised an eyebrow and folded her arms over her chest looking at the two of them. She was about to ask what was so funny when Rick walked in. He leaned over and kissed Lily on the cheek then said hi to Katie as if she was always around and started for the kitchen. As soon as he was in there Katie looked at Lily wondering what was up with Rick. Moments later he returned and stopped in front of the two of them.  
  
"Katie, hi," he said.  
  
Katie couldn't help but laugh, once her laugh settled into a grin she responded, "hi Rick."  
  
"So Lil, dinner," he asked.  
  
"In the kitchen honey," responded Lily then Rick walked back to the kitchen.  
  
Katie looked back at Lily who simply responded, "you know that saying, 'the way to a man's heart is through his stomach.'"  
  
Katie nodded and Lily continued, "yea well this is what it looks like."  
  
***  
  
Week Later, Sammler Household  
  
Karen opened the door, letting the cold seep in slowly as she looked out at the pitch black night. Darkness had veiled the town as a blizzard pushed down on it. Sighing she shivered and was about to turn and go inside when a green blur appeared at the end of the street and she smiled. The car pulled up and parked in her driveway and Katie got out. Karen half expected her to go around to the other side of the car and open the door for Jessie like she used to but Karen realized Jessie wasn't with Katie as Katie made her way up to her alone.  
  
"Karen," said Katie offering her hand for a handshake.  
  
The two had fallen out of communication over the last year but when Karen had heard that Katie was back she invited her over for dinner. Now here she was. Almost like a ghost from the past. Karen quickly realized she was floating off into her own thoughts and looked at Katie's hand a moment before leaning in and pulling Katie in for a hug. Katie hugged back before the two went inside, seeking the warmth of a house and a fireplace.  
  
Apparently Henry was a bit of a cook. He'd fixed salad, chicken, and rice. It was all set out at the table when they took their places. Katie and Jessie had had dinner at Karen and Henry's that Katie knew where to sit without question. She took a seat on the right side of the table and Karen sat beside Henry on the left. Katie glanced at the placemat set at the seat beside her. Katie swallowed down the lump forming in her throat and turned looking up at Karen.  
  
"I've missed you Katie," said Karen.  
  
"We've missed you," corrected Henry.  
  
"I've missed the two of you too, it was just...a little to hard ya know?"  
  
"Yea, I know. So how has work been going," asked Karen trying to move on to a different subject like she always did when it came to her daughter.  
  
"Good, good," replied Katie as she filled her bowl with salad.  
  
"How bout the beach house? Have you been down there lately," questioned Henry, oblivious that Katie hadn't gone down there since the accident.  
  
Katie paused a moment, considering how to handle the question, "well I haven't really been going anywhere to much. Maybe I'll go sometime with Alexis," she finally replied.  
  
"That's a good idea," said Karen.  
  
***  
  
After Dinner  
  
Katie leaned back in her chair smiling as she watched Karen and Henry joke around for a moment. The trio had been joking and laughing all dinner. Then Henry leaned over and whispered something into Karen's ear that caused her to sober up almost instantly. She ran a hand through her fading blonde hair and turned to look at Katie. Katie's eyes flashed with both curiousity and concern as she wondered what had caused the sudden change of mood in Karen.  
  
"Katie we were going through some of Jessie's stuff the other day and there are a few things we thought you might want," said Karen tentatively.  
  
"Oh....," said Katie, caught off guard, "yea ok."  
  
"Ok, it's right upstairs," said Karen standing, Henry started to stand but she gave him a look that said, 'this is something we need to do alone' and Henry smiled and said, "I'm just going to clean up down here."  
  
"Thanks honey," said Karen relieved as she kissed his cheek lightly.  
  
Then Karen and Katie walked upstairs. Katie looked around, she remembered this place, every little picture or creaky floorboard. She knew it all. When the two came to Jessie's old room Karen entered and Katie stood by the door for a moment before finally walking in.  
  
Everything looked the same as it always had except for the things piled on the bed and something else missing, not a picture or a doll but a feeling. A lively, vibrant sort of feeling. Karen looked around too. She shivered involuntarily as she always did when she entered this room. Goose bumps covered her as she made her way to the bed.  
  
She and Katie both sat down and Katie's eyes began to look at the stuff on the bed. Katie started looking through the stuff slowly, carefully, each bringing back a memory. She soon became lost in the past and didn't notice as Karen stood and walked out of the room, leaving her there on the bed. Katie picked up a picture of she and Jessie in highschool and smiled, fondly remembering the time. It was after the second play at Upton Sinclair Highschool and the two had been celebrating Jessie's excellent performance at a nearby restaurant.  
  
Then there was a stuffed teddy bear with wings holding a heart that read, "Will you be my valentine?" Katie had given it to Jessie when she was a senior. Katie hugged the bear before setting it in her lap as she picked up another picture. This one was of Jessie standing in front of a waterfall with her thumbs hooked in her jeans. The two had set out for a day of adventure at a local trail and had found the remarkable waterfall after getting lost. Then Katie picked up a thick scrap book.  
  
She flipped open the first page and in big bold letters it read, "T h e D i a r y O f J e s s i e S a m m l e r."  
  
The pages were thick and smelled like vanilla. Katie's fingers traced the words before she flipped to the next page. There was a card taped to the page. It was black with white writing that said, "you're only young once but you can stay immature indefinately." Katie laughed remembering this card as she opened and read aloud what she'd written,  
  
"Jessie -  
  
Today is your 16th birthday! You made it to the sweet sixteen! We've been together for only a year and a half but it seems like an eternity, not in a bad way of course. I'm not going to get all sappy so I just have one more thing to say, I LOVE YOU!  
  
XOXOXOXO  
  
Your girl, Katie."  
  
Grinning Katie flipped the page again. There were the lyrics for a song written down in Jessie's handwritting. It was their song. "Helplessly, Hopelessly," by Jessica Andrews.  
  
Smiling Katie closed the book. This was something she'd go through another time. 


	6. Sweet and Sour

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Once & Again. Spoilers: None Rating: PG-13 Feedback: Philosophy897@aol.com A/N: I'm not sure if I'll continue this seeing as I haven't got a lot of feedback. If you like this please let me know. Thanks.  
  
*** Singer Condo, Early Spring  
  
A small alert popped up in the corner of Katie's tv screen telling her that she had mail. She touched the alert button on the screen and a new screen came up. She cycled through the buisness letters that were expected and adjusted the glasses she'd had to start using at 29 to read. Then she saw an unknown letter, she wasn't worried of course, virus's had become of the thing of the past, they were no longer a fear. Her brows furrowed as she looked at the title. "20 Year Reunion: Upton Sinclair High" She waited only a moment before clicking on the title which brought up a seperate, somewhat smaller screen with the e-mail in it. Jessie had gone over to Grace's for the evening so that Katie could catch up on some work. Katie's clear green eyes started to slowly read over the e-mail.  
  
"Dear Katie Singer - We cordially invite you to the 20th Reunions for the Upton Sinclair Highschool Class of 2003. Where: The Sheradon Hotel on 25th Street When: Friday the 16th of June, 8-11p.m. Wear: Formal Please RSVP"  
  
That was all the letter said. She and Jessie had passed up going to the ten year reunion due to conflicts in their buisness schedules and decided to go next time. Katie's finger moved to the X in the upper right hand corner of the screen then she paused a moment looking at the screen again. Then she sighed and moved her finger down to reply, she pressed the screen and it brought up another screen. She didn't bother to write a letter, she simply titled it, "I'll be there." *** Sheradon Hotel, June 16th, 8:15p.m.  
  
Katie walked into the convention center of the Sheradon Hotel. She was fashionably late, she reasoned to herself. There had been a small amount of trouble when she had dropped of Alexis but once past that she'd drove to the Hotel speedily. She had on a slim black dress that reached down to a little below her knees with a tempting slit going up the side, the back was criss-cross straps and she had worn her hair down. Several pairs of eyes turned to watch her. For a moment Katie wondered if she was in the right place. She didn't recognize a single person. Sighing she grabbed a glass of white wine off of a tray that was going by. Slowly sipping it her green eyes began to wander again. They settled on a very handsome looking man. She wasn't attracted of course, but she couldn't help but feel a strange sort of deja-vu at seeing him. Her brows furrowed as she tried to think of who it could possibly be. The man had on a black suit with a glass of red wine, probably Merlot, in his hand as he talked to a very attractive woman who wore a cream colored dress that came down to her knees. The woman to seemed familiar to Katie but she couldn't place her either. Just then the man turned his eyes to hers. She gasped recognizing immediately who it was. The deep brown eyes, the charismatic smile, it was Tad. Tad smiled and excused himself from the others walking over with the familiar brunette. He stopped in front of Katie as if checking her, examining her to make sure he had the right person. Katie was in awe, what had happened to Tad? Her best buddy, the guy she'd joke around with. He'd changed so much. He seemed more sophisticated, more handsome, more serious. His eyes didn't sparkle the same way and his smile didn't seem to hold as much promise as before. Katie sighed softly, this is what life does to you, she thought. It was one of thoose things that made you want to cry. To remember this great person, so full of life, so...so young, then to remeet them decades down the road and see what life had done to that person. Tad wasn't Tad anymore, he was something else entirely. "Why Miss. Katie Singer I do believe you've changed," said this man, this person, who claimed to be Tad. Katie glanced down at herself, afriad she might see that she'd changed overnight into someone else. She looked back up to Tad the moment she realized she hadn't changed all that much. "As have you Tad...as have you," she replied. "It's been to long, it really has Kat," he said making the expected small talk. "Yes Katie, I wish we'd hear from you more often," said the mystery woman clinging to Tad's arm. Katie looked at her for a moment, trying to place her. When she'd stared for a long moment Tad came to the realization she didn't remember the other girl. "Please tell me I haven't changed so much that you can't recognize me Katie," said the brunettes voice, her voice seemed fake to Katie but this time it had a tint of sadness and disbelief. "I..I'm afraid I can't," said Katie, giving up on placing the other woman. "Perhaps we should start over then, as strangers who've just met," suggested the woman. "I suppose..." The woman extended a hand, "I'm Sarah Grasser, and you are?"  
  
Katie's eyes widened as did her smile, she extended a hand and shook back as she shook her head slightly in disbelief, "I'm Katie Singer..." *** An Hour Later, Sheradon Convention Center  
  
The trio had laughed and caught up then laughed some more. Apparently Tad and Sarah had tied the knot to years back after having dated for 6 years. Tad was in Sales Marketing, a similar field to Katies, and Sarah was a housewife/soccer mom. They had two children, one boy, Chet, and one girl, Natalie. "Natalie...that's a beautiful name," said Katie, remembering it as a name she'd choosen for her daughter. "Yes it means," Sarah started only to be interupted. "To be born," finnished Katie for her quietly. Sarah nodded, "yes, how did you know?" "I just remember it...that's what we were going to name our girl." "Oh that's right, you and Jessie had a girl, what's her name," said Sarah never giving her words a second thought. Katie waited a moment, until she was sure she wouldn't loose her voice in the middle of talking, "I named her Jessica Alexis," said Katie. "That's a great name, say where is Jess," asked Sarah again causing Tad to shoot her a look and Katie to look up at her in suprise. She really hadn't heard had she? "Jess passed away..." "Oh my. I'm so sorry to hear that," said Sarah placing a hand over her heart as she looked at Katie sympathtically. Just then an announcement came on over the PA, "all members of the Upton Sinclair 20th Reunion please move to the Guilford Bllroom at this time for speeches." Everyone headed for the two grand doors at the end of the room. As Tad and Sarah turned to leave, apparently Tad was going to give a speech, Tad turned and stopped, looking up at Katie. "I really was sorry to hear about Jess," he said flashing a smile, a real smile. Smiling lightly Katie nodded as she thought to herself, maybe people don't change all that much inside. *** 10 Minutes Later, Guilford Ballroom  
  
Tad stood up and walked over to the podium. He looked out at the crowd. A large screen was behind him with the word, "Memories" written across it in cursive. It was obviously going to be used for some sort of presentation. He cleared his throat, a small gesture that called for silence, which was received almost immediately. Katie sat in the front row towards the left, she looked up at Tad. He glanced at her and flashed her another smile before turning and looking straight out towards the mob of people who had taken their seats. Then he began. "4/5ths of our class is here tonight. Out of our original 809 graduates, 10 have passed on," pictures came up on the screen one by one with a picture, a name, and a cause of death. The first was John Smith, Katie had never really known him, he died of heart attack at the age of 32. Then was Janet Webster, she'd been a friend of Katie's but not a very big one, she died in a car crash at the age of 27. Next came a bit of a suprise, Russel Johnson. Russel. Katie blinked and looked up at Tad, she noticed him say a quick prayer as a recent photo of Russel came up, he'd died only 3 years ago due to cancer. Two more unknowns, each had died of a car crash. Roman White, he'd been a fairly good friend of Tad and Katie's but neither had kept in contact past highschool, he'd died at 30 due to excessive consumption of alchol. Finally, the picture Katie had been dreading came up on the screen. It was of Jessie, with her usual smile and a Santa hat on. Katie remembered that Christmas and fought back the tears that had come up. The words underneath the picture read, "Jessica Elizabeth Sammler-Singer died during childbirth"  
  
More pictures and names rolled on and off the screen. Then Tad spoke again before another person came up. Katie had zoned out, her eyes focused on the screen. Pictures started rolling again. Before and after pictures. One was of her, the before picture was of her and Jessie hugging in front of the school sign and the after was of her standing in front of her firm, it was the picture of her that had appeared in the Forbes article, Women to Watch. The rest of the reunion seemed to slowly drip by. *** That Night, Singer Residence  
  
"Jessica Alexis Sammler-Singer! Get to bed this instand or I'm not going to read you another bedtime story ever again," threatened Katie with a grin. Jessie's eyes went wide and she flew out of the TV room towards her bedroom. Katie's grin only doubled as she held up her hand counting down from five with her fingers. The moment she hit one a small voice spoke. "But Momma...you gotta promise you'll read me the story about the angel and the lost little girl again tomorrow," pleaded a young Jessie. Katie sighed pretending to seriously think about it, "I dunno..." Jessie bounded over quickly and hopped on to Katie's lap looking up at her with big blue eyes, "pwease?" Katie looked down at her daughter and grinned nodding, "of course, but you'd better get to sleep." "Yes ma'am," said Jessie going back to her bedroom. *** Earlier, The Reunion  
  
Katie walked into the room. Strange, she thought, this all seemed so familiar to her. She looked around the room anticipating every design and person. She sighed and shook her head as she muttered to herself, "deja- vu." Then, in the blink of an eye she'd moved to another part of the room entirely, and she now had a glass of wine in her hand. She looked around again with curious green eyes. Then she saw Tad. Her old buddy Tad! He looked the same as usual and by his side was, what, could it be, thought Katie, yes, it was, it was Sarah! They were both talking to someone so Katie decided to walk over. It suddenly seemed as though no one in the room had changed at all. Katie tapped Tad on the shoulder and he turned to look at her with his usual grin on his face. "Katie," he exlaimed as he leaned in and hugged her. "Hello again Katie," said Sarah, whom hugged Katie the moment that Tad had pulled away. "So sorry," said Tad, Katie expected him to finnish with, "to have heard about Jess," but instead Tad finnished with, "to have stolen your date." That sent Katie reeling. Her date? She concentrated trying to remember who she'd asked to come with her. When no one came to mind she looked up at Tad curiously. Tad just turned to the side to reveal none other than Jessie. Katie gasped. Jessie, who had been talking to some people with her back turned to Katie turned around. "Hey stranger," said the petite blonde as she leaned in and kissed Katie softly and quickly. "H...Hi Jess," stumbled Katie. So what if this was a dream? She might as well live it up right? Katie slid her arms around her dream Jess, and a song came on, "dance with me, Billie?" "Love to Katie," replied Jessie, and in the blink of an eye there they were, dancing to the music on the dance floor. Katie smiled happily as she twirled with Jessie. Jessie watched her with adoring blue eyes. Jessie had on a gorgeous, classical white dress. Katie's eyes never left Jessie's until the dream Jess stopped dancing and grinned. "Look who it is!" Katie turned around following her gaze, she saw Russel standing at the edge of the dance floor talking with Tad. She grinned and walked over with Jess... "Mommie!" Katie looked around, who'd said that? It sounded like Alexis. The voice came again, "Mommie wake up!" Katie shot straight up in her bed and looked over to Jessie Alexis. Then to her clock, 2:33a.m. Lightenting lit up the bedroom through the window as thunder boomed around them. Jessie snuggled up next to her mother, teddy bear under one arm, "momma, can I sleep with you tonight?" "Sure Jess..," whispered Katie as she tried to keep her dream from fading away, trying to lock every small memory into her mind as she laid back down. 


End file.
